Automated teller machines (ATMs) have been developed which enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Such banking transactions often include receiving cash, making deposits of funds, transferring funds between accounts, making balance inquiries, paying bills and cashing checks. The capability of providing general advertising and/or targeting marketing messages to the user of an ATM has been developed and is disclosed in patent applications from which this application claims priority.
Systems have also been developed in which transactions can be carried out remotely with a service provider. Such transactions can be carried out by exchanging items with a remote service provider through a transport system. Alternatively, such a system may include transaction function devices like those included in ATMs at the customer station. Selected communication including general advertising and targeted marketing messages may also be delivered to transaction customers in these systems. Systems of this type are also disclosed in the prior applications of which this application claims priority.
Prior systems would benefit from further improvements.